Goggle boy (jasper jordan)
by Voidwolvxs
Summary: Hayden hayes was part of the 100. Sent down from The ark and now has to face all the trials earth has to throw at her, along with grounders and like 20 billion other problems. Earth wasn't going to be as magical as she had once dreamed.how will she survive all of this? Perhaps a certain goggle eyed boy will help? Guess you'll have to find out...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Ninety-seven years ago plant earth was rendered uninhabitable after a world wide nuclear war. Predicting the end the world's powers combined their space stations together and place 2,400 people on board, naming it the ark.

These people were to continue the human race until earth was ready to welcome us back. Though this day was suppose to arrive many generations later, so just like that humans became the one and only resistants of space.

Hayden hayes was born 16 years ago, a distant descendant of those humans who sought out refuge in space. Born onboard of the all legendary ark. Never had she breath a breath of fresh air or felt the sun on her face or floated in the water, not even once in 16 years and the chance that she would were slim. Humans would not be going home anytime soon. Though she still held hope that she would live to see the day that humanity would take its first steps back onto earth.

Well that was until she was arrested and thrown into prison. Of course in a normal world her crime was hardly significant. Though this wasn't the normal world, it was the ark and on the ark every crime is punishable by death. Luckily for her she was still under 18 and got to live out the next 2 years of her life in a cell.

Of course with this her dreams of earth were shattered, earth had always been a fantasy but until that day Hayden still hoped fantasy would become reality. Though what she didn't know was it was only a matter of time before her dreams were set into motion, Hayden Hayes was to be apart of the 100

 **DISCLAIMER:**

i do not own the 100, its characters or its storyline. I only own Hayden and all original characters.

 **WARNING** : this story might suck so badly it will cause the following side effects:

• spontaneous crying

• headaches

• homicidal thoughts

• a sudden hatred of everything

Of course thats only in 98% of cases

✌ till next time catch ya later ✌


	2. 1

HAYDEN

I sat against the window just listening to mechanical hum that filled the room. The sound was about as inhuman as you can get, but to me it was home. It was literally the soundtrack of my life. The same sound filled ever corridor, room and corner of the place i call home.

Though that homely feeling faded instantly every time i peered out the window. Now my view wasn't like one you've ever seen. I had a personal look out into the vastness of space and in the middle of that emptiness, earth.

Every time my eyes fell upon that big beautiful blue sphere i was filled with hope. The hope that one day id get to go back home, my real home. This hope was delusional of course. I was stuck in a prison cell destined to meet my doom all too soon. If we were to ever make it back there it wouldn't be in my lifetime.

Some prisoners held the hope that their trial would be successful and they would get to return to their families. I'm not gonna lie i didn't hold the same home. I knew my fate, i was doomed to have my body floating through the vastness of space for eternity.

You see yes we did get to live after committing crimes if we were under eighteen. Though i wouldn't call life imprisonment living. Anyways once you turned eighteen your were given a trial, a trial to determined if you should be allowed to return to society again.

Usually most trials failed this was ark they nothing about the value of human life here. It was all about survival of the whole not the individual. When your trial failed you were executed. Well they call it floating but it still murder no matter what fancy word you put on it.

Suddenly a loud click sounded through the room. I pulled myself off the window quickly scrambling into the corner. The door flew open revealing the guard standing behind it.

"Prisoner 318 face the wall" he commanded.

"Wh-a-what" i stuttered out confused.

This was the procedure they used for escorting prisoners to their trials. I was barely sixteen there was no way i was being trialled now, it just wasn't fair. Yes i knew this day was coming but not right now, not today.

"Face the wall!" The guard yelled.

Another guard appeared behind him holding out an open briefcase to him. The other guard reached into the case and pulled out a mechanical wristband. The man with the case then hurried away quickly.

"Give me you hand" he ordered stepping closer.

I backed up as far as i could into the corner. As he opened up the wristband with a loud crack that echoed through the room. I flinched at the sound.

"YOUR HAND" he bellowed reaching out to grab me.

"No tell what's happening" i demanded.

"Your a prisoner you don't get a choice" he jeered lunged his hand out to grab me.

As on reflex i throw my hands up in defence one of the accidentally connecting with his face. As his hand fly up to grab his nose i panic and lift my leg up knocking him to the ground. I then jump over him running out into the hallway.

When outside i noticed all the other cell's door hanging wide open causing my curiosity to grow. I honestly i had no idea where to go there was nowhere to hide but i just couldn't let myself go out that easily without an explanation.

Suddenly another guard come round the corner. I went dead still as his eyes fluttered over me finally zeroing in on my wrist, my empty band less wrist. He started charged over the gangway shaking beneath him. I backed up in fear before hitting the wall behind me. I was terrified i had no idea what was happening and no really felt the need to tell me.

As he got closer he began to smirk like watching me struggle was a form of entertainment to him. I scrambled along the way until i reached a doorway. I should of fell through if it wasn't for the man standing it with a bleeding nose and a sadistic grin.

"Well well well look what we have here" the guard in front of me mocked "a runaway prisoner"

They both laughed an evil emotionless kind of laugh. One that sent chills through my body. I was terrified had everyone gone mad. The guards were suppose to be fair and follow the laws. Last time i checked attacked me for personal amusement wasn't at all legal.

"Hold her down" he ordered reaching inside his pocket.

His hand came out holding a long needle. Inside it contained some kind of orange liquid. I began to struggle but strong hands pushed me to the ground gripping tightly on my shoulders.

"No no no" i begged "please don't hurt me"

"Hurt you?" He says "No no were just going to put you sleep for a little while"

Just like that he shoved the needle against my neck pushing it all the way in. I felt the sting letting out a cry of pain. Within seconds it hit me and i started to feel drowsy. The guard let me go letting me fall to the ground. I hit my head hard on the metal floor and just like that everything went black...

A/n: this is very similar to Clarke's first scene and very short but hopefully it gives you an insight into how this story is going to be.

LOCATION: PRISON (oopsies)

✧ TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE ✧


	3. 2

HAYDEN

I feel by body shake as i came back around. I try to move but something keeps my body in place. I slowly open my eyes not quite sure im going to be met with. What in front of me isn't even slightly as bad as i imagined.

I'm in a room filled with people, all of them in seats clinging to their seat belts as the room jumped up and down. As i looked around i realised everyone in this room was previously in lockup. They'd rounded up all the delinquents on the ark and shoved us in here. Why? Well thats the question isn't it.

My eyes continued to search around the room until they landed on two very familiar faces. You had to be kidding me in front of me secured to the wall was Monty Green and Jasper Jordan, my best friends. There eyes finally flicked over to me and both of there face's lit up instantly.

"Well look who's finally returned to the land of the living" jasper says grinning.

You see when i was eleven i ran jasper in a hallway and like any eleven year old girl i was horrified. I mean he was a boy and i was apparently still in the whole boys have cooties phase. I was even more horrified to find out his family has relocated to the quarters across from mine.

So i did the rational thing and avoided him. I would of succeeded if for some unknown reason jasper hadn't become determined we would become friends. As i made it my mission to avoid him, his was to befriend me. Though i think we can who tell who won, that boy was persistent as hell.

I did put up a good fight though, but after weeks of his non stop pestering i finally gave in. Shortly after i was introduced to the one and only cinnamon roll more commonly known as monty green. Me and monty hit it off within seconds and as you can imagine jasper was beyond jealous. So just like that we became a trio, glued together forever or so we thought.

You see it was no surprise to me seeing them here surrounded by all the ark's finest delinquents. I of course knew about their arrest since it was well before my own. One might even say mine was a result of their's. Losing my only friends took a toll, i was bored out of my mind.

So i tried new friends, but unfortunately the group i fell in with quite the thrill seekers and my eagerness to fit in ending up with me arrested and thrown into a jail cell to rot. Peer pressure i'm telling you its dangerous.

Before i have the chance to question them about what the bloody hell is going on, the whole room violently jolts upwards. I hear screams in the distance. Within seconds screens scattered around the room light up. On the monitor is the chancellor, i'll admit my curiosity is peaked.

"Prisoners of the ark here me now" his voice booms out of unseen speakers.

He begins to speak of a second chance, his words only leaving me more confused. His speech doesn't leave much of an impression except for his reference to down there where the hell am i?. He continues calling us expendable, claiming there is no guarantee of survival, survival of what exactly?

After hearing this a few snide comments are let out, most of which are directed at a boy a little way down from me. I recognise him to be the chancellor's son, wells. Next to him is a blonde girl who looks about as confused as i am.

Soon a mountain is mentioned but not much is heard over the commotion. Apparently one idiot has decided to test his luck out of his seat belt. People cheer him on and all the noise blocks out the chancellors voice.

Other kids try to join him, i can hear the blonde girl demanding them to stay in place. Good thing someone has some brains around here. The screen starts to blur and suddenly the whole room stops and jolts upwards sending everything flying. The kids who left the seats fly straight into the walls. Electrical wires suddenly burst and start streaming down bolts from the ceiling.

"What the hell is happening?" I scream across to jasper terrified.

"Were going to earth" he says with a grim look.

Everything starts to shakes and i take this as a sign the ship is preparing to land. As everything begins to move around i grow dizzy, ears ringing from all the screams echoing around the room. With a crash and a bang we land, were on earth.

A/n: this chapter was short but exciting none the less because we got some jonty yayy for that.

LOCATION: random spaceship

✈ TOOTLES ✈


	4. 3

HAYDEN

Quickly the sound of excited chatter picks up and spreads around the room. I quickly unstrap myself and cross the room to find jasper and monty. Apparently in the commotion they've disappeared. I thought they'd at least wait for me thought. Though i suppose i cant blame them for being excited about this.

Im not going to lie i'm feel the same, but i'm also terrified. The thought of going to earth was always just some hopeless childhood dream, but now it was reality. All that was stopping me me making lifelong dream real a feet inches of steel. Though that steel could well be the only reason I'm still alive.

I follow the ground as they filter downstairs to gather around the door. A boy dressed in a guard's uniform stands by the lever. All of a sudden the blonde girl from earlier emerges.

"Stop, the air could be toxic" she demands and i admit she has a point.

We had no idea what it was like out there. There was a reason we abandoned earth ninety seven years ago. Last time i checked it was still going to be at least three more generations till this place stopped being a instant death zone.

"If the air's toxic were all dead anyway" the boy replies from the door.

"Bellamy" a voice from the crowd calls out.

At this the guard guy turns and watches as a girl emerges from the crowd. Her appearance causes whispers to spread across the room, none of them loud enough to make out though. The girl moves cautiously towards him, almost as if she is wary this isn't truly real. When she finally reaches him they quickly embrace obviously overjoyed to see each other.

She questions bellamy i guess about the same thing that running around my mind, the guards's uniform he's wearing. As i expected he isn't an actual guard, only imposing as one to get on the drop ship, for i assume the girl.

"Where is your wristband" the blonde girl speaks up again.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in over a year" the girl says obviously annoyed.

Her choice of words send my thoughts whirring, did she say brother? That's impossible siblings are illegal on the ark, though i do know of stories where people are stupid enough to break the law.

I guess its highly possible she could be one of those cases. Apparently i wasn't the only one confused as once again the whispers pick up. This time though some people decide to shout out their lopinions.

"No one has a brother"

"That's octavia blake"

"The girl they found hidden under the floor"

Apparently octavia didn't exactly appreciate the rude comments being thrown around as she then proceeded to launch herself at the crowd. Thankfully her brother held her back. Then bellamy turns around and moves towards the handle pulling it down.

Just like that the door falls letting in a bright white light. When my vision finally adjusts the sight before me is breathtaking. I take in a deep breath wanting to imprint this moment to memory it case its some delusional dream or worse the air really is toxic and were all dead.

I push that thought from my mind as i watch octavia slowly descend the ramp the door has created. She takes every step cautiously and pauses for a moment when she reaches the bottom. When she reaches the bottom she throws her her hands up

"Were back bitches" she yells.

Almost immediately everyone rushes out screaming. I get caught up in the crowd getting dragged down the ramp and onto the ground. When i finally untangle myself from all the over excited idiots i have a moment to actually appreciate what is in front of me. I can feel my face lift up into a grin, in that second I'm considering joining the idiots running around the forest.

"well well if it isn't little miss sunshine" a voice interrupts.

behind me stands jasper looking like a complete and utter dork with googles and a goofy grin.

"Little miss sunshine seriously?" I say judging his horrible nickname.

"Your glowing and literally it's blinding like the sunlight, seriously why is sunlight so bright?"

"Whatever goggles" i say quickly launching myself into his arms for a long over due hug.

"Well aren't you too cozy" ahh there's jasper partner in crime, i was wondering when he'd show up.

"MONTY!" I say giving him a massive hug as well.

As me i break away from monty i realise jasper has wandered off. Seriously the boy cant stand still for 10 seconds. I realise he's made his way over to the blonde girl from earlier. Apparently the idiot has decided to make a stupid comment as her friend, wells, gets defensive.

As me and monty move closer to solve yet another problem jasper has gotten himself into another group emerge from behind them. It starts to look like commotion is going to start, lucky wells being a good person tries to come everybody down.

"Relax I'm just trying to find were we are" he says.

"Were on the ground isn't that good enough" bellamy says the sibling duo appearing out of nowhere.

Wells tries to stress Mt weather is our priority. Though he makes a bad choice and mentions his father. Octavia begins to make smart comments before the blonde girl interrupts.

She begins talking about a trek to Mt weather. Of course once again the siblings, this is there new nickname, interrupts believing the "privileged" should find it for them. Everyone agrees, what a bunch of twats.

Of course the drama cant stop there, a guy steps out and takes a shove at wells. He knocks him to the ground, goddamit this all started because jasper couldn't keep his mouth shut, i swear I'm going to kill that kid when this all calms down.

A fight begins to start as the guy taunts wells, but before any real drama can happen some guy ninja jumps from above and breaks it up. Seriously can this day get any weirder. Like being on earth was strange enough no need to add in all the teenage drama.

"Hey spacewalker rescue me next" octavia says walking up to the guy, who is apparently a ninja.

I recognise him from the drop ship he was on the idiots taking of his seatbelt. Everyone clears off and i immediately turn to jasper and flick him in the forehead.

"Owww what was that for?" He says rubbing his head.

"That was for being an idiot, cant you ever keep your mouth shut" i say rolling my eyes.

Before he has the chance to reply both him and monty are grabbed from behind by the ninja guy or spacewalker whatever there calling him.

"Now thats four" he says

I'm confused for a second until i realise who he's talking to apparently there being recruited for operation Mt weather.

"yo space cadet i think you meant five" i call out.

i wasn't going to sit around here alone while they were off supply hunting.

Before he can reply octavia turns up

"looks like a party make it five" she comments.

"Im five do you people not how to count" i mutter under my breath, i assumed no one heard me until i hear jasper and monty snigger behind me.

Then bellamy comes and the sibling dream team have a pointless argument about our SIX PERSON adventure. Then blondie and space cadet have an argument about wristbands, i really got to learn everyone's names. finally we set out, Mt weather here we come.

A/n: finally got into hayden's personality and her relationships with everyone so yay for that.

(WARNING EXCUSE DA LANGUAGE!)

LOCATION: EARTH BITCHES

SMELL YA LATER EARTHLINGS


	5. 4

HAYDEN

We hurry off into the woods. I hang back with octavia and blondie i feel like i should at least try to bond. Though apparently the teen drama never stops its like were inside a freaking tv show.

"Just case you get any ideas Finn's mine" octavia says to me and blondie glaring mostly at me.

"Just case you get any ideas i don't care" me and blondie say in sync, okay i really got to learn her name cause i get the vibe were going to get along.

Octavia apparently gets bored of us and rushes off to flirt with ninja kid though I'm getting the vibe his name is actually Finn. I walk up to jasper and monty, while Finn and octavia be all mushy. Finn gives her some purple flower. Seriously its cute and all but were on a survival mission and i don't want to die so focus.

"Now that my friend is game" jasper mutters nudging monty.

"How would you know you don't have any?" I say and jasper glares at me.

"That my friend is poison sumac" monty replies causing me to smirk as octavia quickly pulls it away from her ear.

"Poisonous" octavia exclaims and monty goes into one of his explanations.

"Can you guys try to keep up" blondie yells from ahead.

"Come on Clarke how can you block all this out" finn says.

"Well its simple i wonder why having we seen any animals maybe its because there are none maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us, sure is pretty though come on" Clarke then continues walking well that was positive. Octavia being a brat just has to comment

"Some should slip her some poison soon" she jokes rudely.

"If anyones getting poisoned its you" i mutter luckily this time no one heard me. Jasper laughs but I'm not quite sure which comment he found amusing.

"So i gotta know what you too did to get busted" Finn speaks up, directing his question to jasper and monty.

"Sumac's not the only herb they grow in the garden if you what i mean-" monty begins

"-Someone forgot to replace what we took" jasper interrupts.

"Ive apologised for that like a thousand times" monty argues back.

Yes my best friends were drug growing dorks. Id be lying if i said i hadn't considered getting new friends about a billion times over the years.

"What about you umm.." Finn begins to ask.

"Hayden, its Hayden. I stole medicine you know a-typical crime trying to be all heroic and stuff" i say not really bothering to elaborate.

In all honesty there was no heroic backstory to my crime. Some idiot dared me to steal something so obviously i did.

"Really i thought you'd be apart of their "herb" growing" Finn replies gesturing towards monty and jasper.

"Yeah me too" i say sending a glare in there direction.

His words remind of my small little grudge towards the two idiots. You see they completely forgot to inform me about what they were doing. I know its stupid to be angry over such a thing, but we literally did everything together. I just assumed criminal activity just naturally followed that rule. So in retaliation i just "forgot" to attend the lockup's prison day, well until i was practically forced.

(FLASHBACK)

It was visiting day for the lockup and as i had done for the last 4 months i was planning on steering right clear. I know i was being petty, but now i was alone and friendless. I was offended they couldn't be bothered trusting me with something that serious. Yes it may not seem like much but this is the ark its hella serious. I kept wondering if they thought i would of reported them. That just made me more angry.

So i decided to just lay in bed and be moody all day because why not. Jasper's mum would give me the updates on the all exciting life of a criminal. She had made it her duty to remind me of these stupid days ever since she found out i didn't attend the first one.

No matter what i said she still came by every day week reminding me as if she believed i simply forgot to go. So once again here i was preparing myself for another convincing speech on why i couldn't attend from momma Jordan to delinquent day.

As if on queue i heard the knock at the door. I groaned and rolled off my bed, mentally going over every possible excuse. I literally couldn't think of anything other the one i had used the last 4 times i was feeling under the weather. Horrible i know but its all i could think of when she put me on the spot.

As expected i swung open the door to her overly warm smile. Ugh i suppose to her this was a fantastic day, the sun was shining oh wait its always shining we live in flipping space. Anyways back to my own personal showing off momma Jordan and the amazzzzing day.

To her this was the only chance she got to she her darling, delinquent twat of a son. Of course no matter how annoyed i was she literally made you go from plotting murder to wanting bake cupcakes and sing Christmas carols in seconds. She was a literal a ray of sunshine.

"Hayden dear good to see you, i was just talking to your dad he told me your finally feeling better so i just thought id come round to get you for visiting day jasper and monty are going to be over the moon, they've being hoping you'd visit for so long" she rambled on the huge smile never leaving her face.

So just like that was forced into going. Even worse i was now forced to wait with an overly eager mother and 100's of happy people, kill me please. Finally we were let into the meeting room, my eyes only had to scan the room twice before they were met with the sight of monty and jasper sitting passing the time by playing some random card game like the dorks they are. As we moved towards them they looked up both of theirs eyes widened at the sight of me. And within ten minutes the anger was gone because of cause there major dorks but there all i have

(FLASHBACK OVER)

I decided i would go see them from then on but turns out next time i would be sitting beside them instead of visiting.

"What about you octavia, what they get you for?" Jasper asks, i sense this is not going to end well.

"Being born" she says storming off.

"That is so not game" monty says nudging him.

I take it further and elbow him to the stomach causing him to let out a shout but unfortunately it didn't hurt as much as i intended.

"What is with you abusing me today?" He asks annoyed.

"Stop being an insensitive twat, would you" i say storming off as well.

Yes i dislike octavia but jasper still needs to shut his mouth sometimes. Once I'm ahead i turn around to see monty and jasper playfully hitting each each other there such dorks i swear. Suddenly i pulled to the ground by Clarke and shushed. They gesture forward to something as i turn my head i see it, a deer.

What was Clarke saying about no animals. We sat there for a moment and marvelled at it. Finn moves towards it cautiously as to avoid scaring it. As he moves he snaps a twig and it quickly flings its head up and turning. Thats when we see it the thing has two flipping heads.

In shock i fall backwards luckily jasper leans forwards and catches me before i hit the ground. I can feel the panic rising in me if that happens to the animals what the hell could radiation do to us. The deer runs off leaving us in a deafening silence.

A/n: yayyy chapter 4, i kind of wanted to get to the end of episode 1 in this chapter because i feel like i should be further in the storyline after 4 chapters but anyways

✊ LATER LOSERS ✊


	6. 5

HAYDEN

We continued on walking for another hour in silence before Finn decided to pick up another conversation, hopefully this one didn't involve any drama or ways for jasper to get himself into trouble.

"I gotta know, why today after 97 years what changed"

"Who cares I'm just glad they did" octavia replies.

I on the other hand actually agreed with Finn it was a bit suspicious. How come they just randomly decided now was good time to send us to the ground. Like surprise were sending you test if the ground kill people or not and your the guinea pigs.

"Maybe they found something in a satellite you know like an old weather-" monty suggests.

"-It wasn't a satellite" Clarke interrupts.

"The ark's is dying" Clarke continues "at the current population level there's about 3 months of life support left"

We all shared a concerned look. I was shocked i couldn't believe they kept something like that. Though i suppose it was logical i couldn't begin to imagine the chaos if something like that got out.

"So that was the secret they locked you up for, kept you in solitary, floated your old man" Finn questioned.

"My father discovered the flaw, thought the people had a right to know" Clarke explained."the council disagreed, my mother disagreed they thought it would cause a panic, we were going to go public anyway when wells-"

"Dobbed in your dad" monty interrupted

"Anyway that's why today that's why it was worth the risk" Clarke continued "even if we all die at least they bought themselves some more time"

"There going to kill more people aren't they" monty asks concerned

"Good after what they did to me i say float them all" octavia exclaims strutting off.

"You don't mean that" jasper shouts.

"Is she serious there innocent" i exclaim

How could she be so inconsiderate. yes we get it every breath you take is illegal, but still you cannot wish for innocent people dead no matter how badly a handful of them treated you. They should of bloody floated her when they had the chance.

"We have to warn them" Finn says

"Thats what my father said" Clarke replies staring into his eyes for a little too long before walking ahead.

As we continue walking i all of a sudden bump into the back of jasper. I glare at him why the hell was he stopped in the middle of the pathway.

"Oh dam i love earth" he says and follow his eyes to what he's talking about.

There stands octavia stripping, is this girl serious one minute she's plotting murders the next deciding she just doesn't feel like wearing clothes. Honestly someone needs to give this girl a leash, keep her under control.

Jasper continues to stare and i start to feel weird. My stomach drops and my fist clenched as i feel a surge of anger. Weird its probably because jasper's being an inaaprioate twat, yeah thats it. I elbow him for good measure shaking off the weird feeling brewing in my stomach.

"Stop staring you perv" i exclaim annoyed.

"Why you jealous" he replies smirking.

Before i have the chance to deny his stupid accusation, Clarke speaks up.

"Octavia what are you doing"

She turns and smirks before diving into the water behind. Is she crazy, not only does she know absolutely nothing about swimming that could be poisonous or have a lake monster. Okay so the last one was stupid but hey its possible.

So as expected we all rush over to save that brat's life. Please tell I'm not the only one hoping she just dived in a pit of radioactive acid. What?

Its her fault who in the right mind thinks diving into water in a supposed radioactive wasteland when you've never swum a day in you life is a good idea? No one cause octavia blake wasn't a right minded person, she was a flipping idiot.

Unfortunately for everyone, okay just me, she is perfectly okay. Well lets hope her lack of swimming practice causes her to drown. Okay i need to chill why am i being so horrible lately.

Like yes octavia is definitely not my favourite person on earth, but i don't hate her, yet. I turn and see jasper still perving, oh right that's why I'm being particularly evil. Im for some unknown reason seriously annoyed at jasper being a creepy twat.

"Octavia we cant swim" monty shouts

"No but we can stand" she says emerging further out of the water.

"Wait there's not suppose to be a river here" Clarke says, oh great now I'm worried.

"Well there is so take of your dam clothes" Finn exclaims excited

I step away from the edge with monty, While the rest begins to undress. Im not very big on the idea of swimming and id rather keep my clothes on thanks.

"Come on hade are you coming?" jasper asks.

"Ahh yeah I'm not really a big fan of water" i say, honestly I'm scared.

"How would you know stupid you've never been in it before" jasper replies calling out my stupidness

"Yeah but still-" i say trying to think of some way out of this.

"Come on you'll be fine you have me remember" jasper says before taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

God was my fear that obvious. Like i thought i was being low key terrified but apparently i was wrong. Also did jasper seriously have to be so mushy? yes its cute and sweet but i don't want to seem like a scaredy cat cause I'm obviously not, that's a lie.

I'm a complete and utter wuss. I was scared of water. Why? Well when i was twelve i watched this documentary on pool safety and it talked about drowning so i developed an irrational fear of water. Stupid i know.

Before jasper had the chance to force me into facing my fear he spotted something. In the distance was what looked like something to be moving fast towards octavia. Lake monster was the only thought that popped into my head.

"Octavia get out of the water" jasper shouted.

Octavia turned to see the thing speeding towards her. When it reached her it lunged and dragged her under. She disappeared and we all stood for a moment in shock. The water was dead still until she emerged screaming still in the things grasp. It began to thrash her around while everyone desperately tried to think of rescue plan.

Finn, Clarke and monty pushed a rock into the water causing it to be distracted and let her go. I saw it as it rushed away and just like that i knew id be having nightmares about lake monsters for weeks and my irrational fear of water just got ten times worse.

Jasper rushed to edge screaming at octavia for her to get out of the water. He then jumped in when he realised she wasn't responding. I went to run towards them but monty held me back no matter how much i struggled.

The thing came reared back towards them and i was filled with a fear like I've never felt before. I could lose jasper in this moment that was something i had never even considered before . What the hell would i do without him?

I screamed as the thing rushed towards them as they struggled towards the shore. Just like that it whipped past them and they made it onto the shoreline. I sprint over to them almost tripping on the quickly starting tended to the wound on octavia's leg. Octavia embraced jasper thanking him.

"Note to self next time save the girl" monty says laughing.

Soon night fell and we had to set up camp in the forest. Octavia and jasper went and sat off to the side. Apparently sharing a near death experience made them fast friends.

"Hayden seriously stop glaring" monty says from beside me.

"Wait what?" I reply

"Your glaring at them" he says pointing a finger at jasper and octavia.

There were huddled up together against a tree a little way from us. I don't know why monty thought i was glaring, yes i was looking but i certainly wasn't glaring.

"I wasn't glaring monty you seeing things" i deny.

"Right sure, you don't like her do you?" He asks.

"Who?" I question confused.

"Octavia." He replies like it was obvious.

I took a moment to think about it, i mean she did seriously annoy me, but in all honestly i have no reason to dislike her.

"Ehh i just find her annoying" i say.

"Okay i'll ask a better question, do you like her with jasper?"

I needed more than a moment to think about that one. In a way it was odd i was so use to being the only girl in jasper's life, well except Mamma Jordan of course. Having octavia around was going to be weird, but jasper looked happy so i guess i could get use to it or at least try.

"I honestly don't know I'm just kinda use to being the one of the only girls-"

"He cares about?" Monty finishes for me.

"Yeah" i say my voice dropping to a whisper.

"He's my best friend you two are kind of the only people i have" i say

"True but i think you care about him as something more than that" he says

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You see him differently than you do me don't worry you'll understand what i mean one day" he says putting an arm around me pulling me closer.

"Monty green you so confusing i swear-" i say laughing, letting my head fall onto his chest.

"-but your the bestest friend in the whole flipping world who knows what id do without you" i finish

Just like we fall silent and soon drift to sleep, its funny because if only id looked up for just a moment i see the glare directed at us from the one and only jasper Jordan.

We need to cross the river. Apparently the best way to do that without being eaten by weird lake lizards is too swing across. Finn with all his ninja skills and heroics decides to go first. Once his standing at the rope with jasper he pauses, clearly terrified

"You wanted to go first quit staling" Clarke calls out.

"Yeah come on Finn shows us those ninja skills" i call out causing Finn to laugh.

"I like you" he calls back laughing

"Same too you space cadet" i say laughing as well. "Now hurry up Mt weather awaits"

As Finn is about to take off jasper stops him. I notice jasper's eyes drifting over to me, i look up into his eyes and smile brightly from over excitement. he then decides to take Finn's place grabbing the rope, why had jasper all of a sudden decided heroic i have no idea. If he falls in i'm not saving him, octavia can do it.

"Yeah jasper" i cheer and he gives a nervous grin.

Just like that he swings off screaming. As he reaches the other side he lands and rolls. We quickly run down to see if he died or not.

"We are adventurers" he screams fist pumping and we all join.

Jasper moves off into the bushes and spots something. He quickly dusts

It off and picks it up. In his hands is a Mt weather sign, we freaking made it!Then a spear flies through the air and impales jasper he falls backwards and i scream.

A/n: Yess this chapter was hella long but we got a really cute Hayden and Monty scene plus a jealous Jasper.

I IS RUNNING OUT OF WAYS TO SAY GOODBYE *cries*


	7. 6

HAYDEN

I was pulled to the ground. I wanted to scream again but my voice disappeared. I keep replaying the image in my mind. I watched jasper die over and over again. It was something i would never be able to forget.

Everyone shared concerned looks but i was too gone to notice. My mind had gone into overdrive, my body was in shock. I felt someone grab my hand, in that moment all i could think of was him. That was something jasper would do, something he did.

For that split second i let myself develop the insane delusional that this was all some twisted dream and jasper was really standing beside me reassuring me like he always did. When i looked up eyes locking with monty's i felt a pain in my chest. I had never thought i would be disappointed to see monty in my life, but i was.

I know it was wrong monty was apart of me, but i had just lost jasper i was going out of my mind. Every time i closed my eyes another memory burned itself onto my eyelids. They left marks i would never be able to clean away.

All of a sudden monty was pulling me off the ground. I looked around dazed seeing the others start to run off into the woods. As if my legs had a mind of there own i began to follow. I let go off monty's hand as my i continued to hurry away as fast as possible. It was as if sub consciously i had convinced myself the more distance between me and his lifeless eyes, the easier it would be to breath.

We scrambled on desperately trying to flee. i got so lost in staring at the ground, i almost didn't see monty falling face first into it. My body once again acted without direction quickly hurrying to help him up.

Then all a sudden a painful scream echoed through the air snapping me out of my trance. I didn't take even a single moment to think before turning around bolting back to river. I knew exactly who that scream belonged to, jasper.

"Hayden wait" someone screamed from behind me

I couldn't stop running until i reached the end of the tree line and Finn appeared beside me stopping me from going any further. I paused scanning around desperately for jasper but it was no use there was no sign of jasper.

"He was right there"

"Where did he go?"

"They took him" Clarke says.

My head spun around so fast i got dizzy at hearing those words. What does she mean they took him and just like that i wished a horrible thing, i wished jasper actually was dead, for death was better than what those things would do to him

After awhile we decided to head back to camp even i knew we could do nothing for jasper right now. So just like that we walked back in silence. This time there wasn't even an ounce of drama.

When we made it back to camp i noticed a large crowd gathering over by the fire. Clarke and Finn took off quickly to figure out what was going on. By the time i make my way to down to them most of the drama seemed to have cleared up.

All that i saw was an angry wells glaring at a boy, who Bellamy was holding back, knife in hand. Clarke seemed to be infuriated with his actions, i on the other hand wanted to know what the kid did. Wells wasn't the time to lash out over nothing.

Monty and octavia appear from behind me, monty helping octavia down. Bellamy eyes land on her and they fill with concern so apparently mr jerk face does feel emotions.

"Octavia, are you alright" he says rushing over to help her

"where's the food" he questions once he realises she's okay.

We all pause for a moment, no of us really wanting to open up about what happened during our trip.

"We didn't make it to Mt weather" Finn speaks up from behind me.

"Then what the hell happened out there ?" Bellamy shouts

"We were attacked" Clarke announces.

I hear the whispers pick up immediately and begin to spread through the crowd that had gathered. Whatever their suspicious were the reality of it all was much worse.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asks.

"Not by what, by who" Finn answers "turns out when the last man from the ground died on the ark, he wasn't the last grounder"

"Its true" Clarke confirms "everything we thought we knew about the ground it wrong, there are people here, survivors".

The whispers get louder creating a loud hum that fills the air.

"The good news is that means we can survive" Clarke continues. "Radiation wont kill us"

"Yeah the bad news is the grounders will" Finn announces, what an optimist.

Wells scans over us, before speaking up asking a question i had really wished he hadn't.

"Where's the kid with the goggles" he asks

"Jasper was hit they took him" Clarke replies and i can hear the fear seeping into her calm voice.

After a moment of silence and more whispers, Clarke notices something and grabs at his wrist. Thats when i notice his missing wristband. With a quick look around i notice them missing from the wrists of several other kids.

Just like that i walk off not bothering to here the rest of this pointless argument. I know where its leading, it will be a fight for leadership. Bellamy or Clarke. Judging from horrible state of this place id choose Clarke but I'm sure the others will go for the carefree do whatever you want approach bellmay's got going on.

I retreat into the drop ship until i hear a commotion going on. I hurry outside to see Clarke storming off, i spot monty over to the side. I rush over to him curiosity getting the best of me.

"Where the hell is she going?" I ask

"To get jasper" he replies, wait what?

I don't think twice before running after Clarke if anyone was going on the jasper rescue mission it was going to be me.

"Clarke" i yell out trying to get her attention.

She turns around noticing me. She looks confused for a moment before her eyes widen as she catches on to why I'm here.

"Hayden your not coming" she commands.

"The hell I'm not this is jasper were talking about i have to come" i argue.

"I need you to stay here and help monty" she reasons.

"She's right" monty says appearing beside me.

"But-" i start before getting interrupted.

"Hayden they'll bring him back i promise" Clarke tries to reassure me.

So just like that i somehow let monty convince me to watch as Clarke heads out on a rescue mission to get my best friend. Leaving me to spend the next few hours in absolute torture praying that find him and that's he's alright. Its going to be a long day

A/n: So yess its time to rescue jasper because obviously we cant let him die he's too cute. Prepare for overly anxious Hayden waiting for her true love to return, kidding or am i?

✨ CIAO ✨


	8. 7

HAYDEN

After spending the last 3 hours pacing up and down my newly appointed tent i was exhausted. Still i couldn't stop not till they got back. Monty had stopped by awhile ago and tried to get me to calm down but left when he soon realised it was impossible.

Seriously why couldn't they hurry up, i mean it would be dark soon. Well I'm assuming i don't exactly know much about darkness and i admit i was terrified. What i lived on a mechanical space station my whole life we didn't exactly have the whole night and day thing.

I mean yes we had nighttime were we all slept but it didn't were everyone slept but there was never total darkness on the ark. Especially not anywhere i was because i was terrified of it. I had of course spent one night on earth in the dark but i was surrounded by people, being alone was going to scare the hell out of me. The dark just another stupid fear of mine, another stupid fear that jasper usually had to help me deal with.

Dammit i got back to the topic of jasper, i need to calm down. I fell backwards and flopped onto my makeshift bed, i really needed some sleep but i didn't want to miss Clarke and the gang's return. I guess i could just take a small nap..

"There back" i hear someone shout and i jump up.

I rush to drop ship and climb inside. Sitting there is Clarke tending to jasper. I sit down beside them letting out a sigh of relief.

"Jasper? Is he-" i say worried

"Yes for now" Clarke replies giving me a reassuring smile.

I grab his hand and take a moment to relax, lying next to me is the boy i never thought id see again. A boy that had literally changed my entire life and was the reason i was here today. I never considered the idea of losing him the thought was unbearable. I thought it impossible, but we'd been on earth on 2 days and id already almost lost him more times than i can handle.

"I'll come back and check on him later" Clarke says leaving.

Being alone here gave me time to think. A billion thoughts ran through my head as i just sat there listening to his faint breathing. One thought stuck out for the first time since monty brought it up i had time to think about what he said last night. How he suggested i felt something for jasper something i did not feel for monty.

I began to wonder did i? Yes they were both the important people in my life, but i admit my relationship with jasper was different. Monty was my best friend, but jasper he was something else, something more.

Jasper was the one who'd stay up late with me because i was scared of the dark, the one who let me drag him out to watch the stars and the one who would carry me back to my room when i fall asleep. He was the one who came running when i woke up screaming from nightmares, the one who listen to my endless rambles about the random documentaries i'd watched that day, jasper was the one who was always there, no matter how stupid or pointless my problem seemed.

I mean i loved monty but the thing was without jasper i would of never known monty. His determination to get to know me was the reason i had everything i could of wanted and i would always be forever grateful. So i guess monty was right i didn't see jasper the same way, but if i didn't view jasper as just a best friend then what did i see him as?

Now that was the question wasn't it, one i knew would run around in my mind endlessly for the next few hours, days weeks maybe.

I slowly laid down trying not to bump jasper. Now that i was here i wasn't going to leave. I wanted to be here when he woke up and honestly i was much to afraid to sleep in the dark alone. So i just sat there staring a metal roof listening to slow gentle beat of jasper's heart as i drifted off to into a peaceful sleep.

A/n: Holy jesus did i actually write that, this is a chapter i'm seriously proud of like yass my writing is good ahh its a miracle

QUESTION: what should Hayden and Jasper's ship name be?

i honestly have no ideas like

•jayden

•hasper

• jayes (jordan/hayes)

• really cute otp thing

?ANYWHO MAJESTIC DOLPHINS BYE?


	9. 8

HAYDEN

I woke to the to noise of loud groans beside me. I quickly jumped upwards and rolled over to face jasper. As i assumed it was him making all the noise. I panicked for a moment not having any idea what to do. He was in serious pain how was i suppose to fix that. I Wasn't a spear wounds expert, but wait i happen to know one.

"Clarke" i screamed out

I didn't known what to do but if anyone did it would be her. I heard noises coming from the ladder and moments ladder Clarke appeared. She looked confused until jasper let out another groan. I stepped back as she rushed over to give her space.

I sat patiently in the corner why she worked on him trying to figure out what was happening. Jasper's groans got louder alerting the whole camp and let me tell you nobody was at all pleased about it.

After awhile monty came to join us, when i saw the top of his head appear i couldn't help but grin dragging him in a massive hug when he finally made it off the ladder. I hadn't talked to monty properly since they got jasper back and seriously you don't know how much i missed him. Monty literally lit up rooms, i defiantly was long overdue for some monty time. Especially with everything going on i just really needed to be happy even if it is for just a moment.

"Cant he just die already" someone from the floor below shouted, as jasper continued to groan.

I sat in silence trying to remain calm but it was nearly impossible. I could put up with jasper's groans because i was worried about him everyone else just wasn't and he was becoming a nuisance. So being the little delinquent twats there were they voiced there opinions shouting out comments every so often, comments that made me want to rip there heads off.

"Don't worry about them your going to be fine" Clarke reassured an unconscious jasper.

Finally Clarke stood up and backed away from jasper muttering something about his heart rate. She remained calm though so i took that as a good sign.

"Im going to get clean water keep an eye on him" she said climbing back down the ladder.

I quickly moved over to jasper's side turning to face monty. He gave me his signature smile that i swear could melt if the blackest of hearts.

"Do you really think he's going to make, like obviously i want him to duh its jasper, but i don't want to get my hopes up beca-" i rambled

"He's going to fine Hayden" monty thankfully interrupted.

I let out of a deep sigh, i knew i was be worried for no reason. I trusted Clarke's abilities and come on he had survived a spear to the chest i think he could handle a few more days of pain.

"Yeah your right, so monty how has earth been so far?" I ask

"Well so far the forest turns out to poisonous, the animals have tried to eat us and apparently the people are too big on surprise visits, but other than that fantastic" monty replies and i cant help but laugh.

You see over the last few hours id been to busy worrying over jasper to be remember to appreciate monty, i could of just as easily lost him as well. You see like jasper, monty played a crucial part in my life. He was my sunshine, literally no matter how cheesy it sounds.

Monty had the natural ability to light up any room with just one of his adorable signature smiles. Monty was the one i went to when i was upset, he was my shoulder to cry on. Never once in our long friendship had he ever complained about it.

Every time i ran to him he would just pull me close and tell me some over dramatic hilarious story or decide to play some random game that was most likely meant for 5 years olds but neither of us cared. He would continue to do this until i had completely forgotten why i was upset in the first place.

Without monty my life would be dull and depressing. I think i just took the both of them for granted until today, i just assumed i'd always have them and now i realised that just wasn't the case.

"You know what we make this whole situation better?" Monty says "a game of rock, paper, scissors"

I couldn't help but giggle. Trust monty to think of an idea like that.

"Oh I'm so going to win" i say grinning and just like that begins properly the most competitive game of rock paper scissors in history.

I had somehow fallen asleep again while waiting for Clarke to return. I was suddenly woken up for the third time today by jasper's screams getting louder. I jump up and saw Clarke holding a hot blade to jasper's wounds.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shout standing up of the floor.

"Hayden there helping him just give them space" monty says from beside me.

"Helping how is that helping" i argue.

"Just watch" he reassures.

As i give them a second look i realise what Clarke's doing is actually going to help jasper's wound. Slowly i sit back down and cover my ears with my hands. I knew i had to let them do this but i couldn't bare the sound of jasper's screams. All of a sudden they stop and i look up worried. I then watch octavia climb up looking horrified.

"Stop your killing him" she exclaimed

"She's trying to save his life" Finn argued.

"She cant save his life" Bellamy said appearing behind octavia.

Wells stands up "back off" he says, getting into Bellamy's face.

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods to just let him die" Clarke says.

"The kid's a goner, if you cant see that your delusional he's making people crazy" Bellamy replies.

"sorry if jasper's an inconvenience to you but this isn't the ark down here every life matters" Clarke argued back.

"Take a look at him he's a lost cause" Bellamy says slowly.

"He is not a lost cause" i say finally speaking up, finally moving over to jasper.

"Hayden I've spent my whole life watching my mother save people if say there's hope, there's hope" Clarke attempts to reassure me.

"Its not about hope its about guts, you don't have the guts to make the hard choices i do" Bellamy replies again "he's been like this for days, if he's not better by tomorrow i'll kill himself"

"The hell you will" i yell at him, being held back by Finn.

"Come on octavia" he called climbing down the ladder.

"Im staying here" octavia replied causing Bellamy to give a long hard stare before disappearing from sight.

"power hungry self serving jack ass he doesn't care about anyone but himself" monty muttered quickly adding in a no offence for octavia.

"Yeah Bellamy is all that but he also happens to be right" Finn says and everyone falls silent.

Awhile after Clarke and Finn leave and me, monty and octavia spend the next few hours tending to jasper. In this short time i actually managed to have a proper conversation with octavia. She didn't seem as bad as i had assumed, a little weird and messed up mentally but i guess being raised under floorboards does that to you.

All a sudden everyone below starts screaming. I look down to see everyone running indoors closing all the openings locking us inside. I looked around to see some people sporting weird looking chemical burns on there skin.

"what's happening down there?"monty asks me.

"Acid fog" i say not bothering to elaborate.

It was the only reasonable explanation. Now weirdly this surprised more than i expected at this point i thought i was getting use to the usual plot twists earth threw at us.

Though the possibility of acid fog wasn't something i prepared for apparently the radiations affects were worse than we thought. Not bad enough to cause immediate death but still horrible enough to turn the world into a little home made slaughter house, isn't that just positive.

"Monty my brother's out there" octavia says worried.

Bellamy had headed out for a hunting trip and apparently the odds were not in his favour. I'll admit Bellamy was one of my least favourite people right now but i couldn't even begin to imagine his and octavia's bond. I also didn't want to imagine the effect something happening to him would have on her.

The whole idea of siblings was obviously foreign to me, but every time i looked at them i actually wished for just a small moment that i could of had a sibling, but the idea quickly leaves my head there is no point dwelling on could have beens.

"Murphy gonna kill jasper" monty yelled climbing up the ladder.

I jumped off the ground in shock what in the hell. Monty hurried to close the hatch kicking murphy in the face in the process. I grabbed the knife Clarke left behind backing away to the wall just in case he fought his way up.

Octavia rushed around for some way to secure the hatch down while murphy pounded on it from beneath. I was to horrified to move, but i knew if murphy broke threw he'd end up with a knife through his neck nobody was killing jasper on my watch.

Octavia managed to grab something off the wall running over the help monty. She then used a pipe to secure the latch down. Once it was they both breathed a sigh of relief as murphy continued to scream from below. Just like that were were locked into a room for the night with no air and no way out. Oh the joys

A/n: Okay so i also really liked this chapter and it was hella long but i got through alot of story line and finished with a cool kidding evil cliffhanger Yasss gonna join the evil writer squad.

WONDER WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM OOH I GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT *smirks*

IM OUT *jumps back into hell*


	10. 9

HAYDEN

we all sat in silence for the next few hours waiting for god knows what. Luckily murphy wasn't very persistent and he quickly stopped the trying to get up. In his absence he left an exceptionally awkward silence. The only sound was the occasional groan every now and again from jasper.

I sat slouched in a corner head in my hands, i wasn't an idiot i knew murphy was going to kill jasper eventually we couldn't spend the rest of our lives locked in here.

Eventually i hear the sound of the door opening from below and realised the fog must have cleared. Well at least everyone has something else to do than sit around plot jasper's murder. That's a relief, though it only causing the silence to get worse.

No body felt in the mood to talk and we all separated to different corners. Now all we had left to do was wait, wait until we couldn't wait anymore and had to accept jasper's impending doom. Though that moment wasn't going to come anytime soon.

Finally Clarke and Finn returned to camp. Clarke's authority put murphy in his place and we could all finally stop worrying at jasper dying by murphy's hands. Though the threat he would die was still very much real as we watch on while Clarke treated his wound.

Finally Clarke must of decided her work was done as she abruptly left heading back outside. The silence returned till Finn reached inside his jacket and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. Now normally i would refuse if someone offered me some but when Finn extended out his arm bottle in hand i took it. Why the hell not the way things are going i'll be dead by week's end might as well live a little.

"Can i...get a hit of that" a voice interrupted.

Jasper was awake and as per usual wasn't going to miss out on the fun. We all ran over to him, as Finn grabbed some water. Once he'd weakly attempted to have some i launched myself onto him.

"Oh for flip sake you stupid idiot i thought you were dead god i hate you" i complained reluctantly letting him go.

"Well aren't you just an expert at welcome back from the dead speeches" he replied weakly grinning.

Monty came up and gave him a smile grabbing his hands. I could literally see the sunshine radiating off monty, he was just a happy as i was, we had our best friend back.

"Was that a dream or did i get speared" jasper says amused.

"You'll have an impressive scar to prove it" Clarke replies appearing at the ladder.

"My saviour" jasper says grinning, the dork vibes were literally radiating off him.

"thank you" Clarke says smiling "for not dying i don't think i could of taken that today"

"I'll try not to die tomorrow to if that's cool" he says laughing.

"Nah its fine you can die tomorrow" i throw in.

"Ahh come on hade i just had a near death experience cant you be nice for ten seconds" jasper complains causing me to laugh.

"god i never thought i say it but i seriously missed your stupid comments" i reply.

"Well i sure as hell didn't" monty adds in and we all laugh.

I move away and lean back against the wall letting out a sigh of relief. My life was back to normal, well as normal as life can get on earth i suppose. Soon everyone started to clear out to get a few hours of sleep. Me on the other i wasn't going anywhere i just got my best friend back. Alright so maybe it had a little something with my fear of the dark as well. No i mean it was totally 100% to do with jasper.

"Let me guess still afraid of the dark" jasper says once everyone had left.

"Maybe" i said with a shy grin.

"Your scared of the stupidest things i swear" jasper says shaking his head.

"Your so mean whatever i'm going to go find monty" i say going to stand up.

"Get over here stupid" he exclaims motioning me over.

I crawl over to him and lay down. We sit in silence after that. The silence drives me mad for i can hear all to much. I can hear the sound of his chest moving up and down with every breath and the quiet beat of his heart.

I can hear it all and it makes me feel safe and terrified all at once. I shouldn't feel weird this isn't the first time jasper has stayed with me because i cant stand the dark alone, but this time just felt different. The question of why played in the back of my mind over and over again till sleep pulled me under it spell and i went out like a light.

A/n: so i dunno about this chapter this book has to much sleeping and i feel like i described her listening to his heart and breathing and that other mushy stuff before so idk but oh well it will do

? ﾟﾏﾻ ADIOS ? ﾟﾏﾻ


	11. 10

HAYDEN

After so much drama you'd think we'd get a moment of peace, but you be so wrong to think such a thing. This was life it didn't pause for anybody, though it did end for a one. A morning's light they found Finns body by the graveyard, stab wound to the neck a look of horror permanently frozen to his lifeless face.

I didn't find the body but i was still unfortunate enough to see it. My curiosity got the best of me and now that sight would haunt me for eternity. Feeling sick i ran back to my tent to lie down.

All i could think about were well's lifeless eyes. The image made me shudder showing up every time i closed my eyes. I curled my feet up hugging my knees tight. This all made me wonder would the death ever stop? I know we were warned earth was safe but i don't think anyone expected it to be like this.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts i decided to go check on monty. He was still desperately trying to regain contact with the ark. Though it wasn't as easy as it seemed and he was struggling.

I make my way across camp towards the drop ship avoiding the workers along the way. Well's death had sent them into a frenzy. They'd finally come to terms with the idea that we really weren't safe and they were terrified. Bellamy was using this fear to drive the workforce and the fence was being built in no time at all.

Finally after dodging a few dozens logs to the face i made it into the drop ship. I searched around for awhile till i found monty with his hand in the wall fiddling around with some red wires wristband in hand.

"I don't know much about technology but i always thought the red ones made things go boom when you touch them" i stated completely serious.

"I promise i'm not trying to blow us up" he replies not taking his eyes off the wires.

"Sad its fun when things go boom" i say "So what are you doing then?".

"Trying to wire this wrist as a communicator back to the ark's-" he starts

"Okay we all know i'm not going to understand any of that so why bother" i interrupt.

"Wait i thought you couldn't get any of the wristbands of without breaking them" i question confused.

"I couldn't but i did Clarke's and it worked" he replied.

"Clarke?" I exclaim.

Last time i checked Clarke was pro wristband, actually scratch that Clarke was the leader of the god dam wristband's are good club. Why would she suddenly abandon it and give up her wristband.

"Yea-" monty starts before getting interrupted.

"Oi Hayden" someone calls out.

When i turn around i see a figure coming towards me, Octavia Freaking Blake. I admit i was completely shocked like yes i had gotten past my must kill octavia phase but we weren't exactly friends. She defiantly hadn't earned the right to yell at me across rooms yet.

"Umm hey-" i say but she cuts me off.

"Hey i was wondering if you'd help me take jasper outside the wall" she asks.

"Outside the wall?" I exclaimed "Are you mad?"

"I was thinking that maybe it would help him realise its not as scary out there as he thinks" she replies with a shrug.

"Yeah try telling that to the kid who got a spear through his chest" i muttered sarcastically.

"Do you want to come or not?" She asks annoyed.

"Oh what the hell" i say following as she walks off to get jasper.

Before i knew it we were cautiously leading jasper out to a gap in the fence. Octavia held onto him as he stumbled along whispering encouragement words in to his ear the whole way. I admit i hadn't picked octavia blake to go all soft especially not over jasper, but here it was in front of my eyes.

"Look were almost there" she comforted "just a few steps okay".

"One foot in front of the other" she continued walking ahead.

Meanwhile jasper stood dead still at the gate gripping onto the edges of his jacket tightly. Normally id tell to man up and make some insulting joke, but normally jasper didn't get speared by crazy ground people so i chose to shut my mouth, for once.

"Hey whats wrong?" She calls out to us from ahead turning around.

"Mmm nothing I'm good" jasper mumbles.

"Jasper its been a week" she says annoyed.

"jasper you'll be fine" I say deciding he needed the reassurance.

"okay you've been given a second chance and you gotta use it" she called out.

Then all of sudden something drags her behind a tree while she screams. I'm sorry what was that about it being safe out his say it a little louder from the people in the back. Great now she's getting murdered and we have to save her ass.

Jasper starts calling out her name while she let out muffled screams. I stood dead still scanning the tree line. I knew I should of ran after her but I wasn't prepared to get murdered for Octavia's stupidity. Finally jasper gave up on calling to her and took off running to the spot where she disappeared.

I rushed behind him when we made it to the spot we found Octavia pushing another guy off her. he had apparently thought convincing us she was getting murdered was a real funny joke. well guess what he wont be laughing when I shove my boot up his ass. This was a stupid idea, a stupid stupid Octavia idea.

"hey jerk get the hell out of here" she yelled at the guy, while I shot daggers at him with my eyes.

"jasper come on three's nothing to be afraid of-" she tried to reassure before jasper fell to the ground.

as we both rushed over to him we all our eyes zeroed in on something on the ground, a set of scattered fingers. That's right human fingers, more specifically they were wells. Oh don't you just love earth.

Word count : 1093

A/n: omggg its been so long since i updated this book. Idk how this chapter was but hopefully it didn't suck too much i haven't written it awhile don't judge me.

ANYWHO BYE ️


	12. 11

HAYDEN

After discovering the fingers and a knife beside them we gathered them up. Then we hurried inside to show them to Clarke and Bellamy, the self appointed leaders of camp. They were just as shocked as we were. After examining the blade Clarke spoke up.

"This knife is made of metal from the drop ship" she said.

"Who else knows about this" Bellamy questions concerned.

"No one we brought it straight here" octavia answers.

"What does this all mean?" I ask

"It means the grounders didn't kill wells it was one of us" she answers gravely.

So that was just it the grounders needed to get it line for we all apparently wanted to kill each other already.

"So there's a murder in the camp" jasper mumbled out.

"There's more than one murder in this camp" Bellamy comments "this isn't news you need to keep it quiet"

Clarke all of a sudden rushes over to the door before Bellamy steps across blocking her path.

"Get out of my way Bellamy" she threatens.

"Be smart about this" he says to her "look at what we've achieved the walls the patrols, like it or not thinking the grounders killed wells is good for us"

"Oh good for you, you mean" she argues back "what you keep people afraid and they'll work for you"

"Yeah thats it" he says.

"It good for all of us fear of the grounders is building that wall" he continues "and besides what you gonna do walk out there and ask the killer to step forward you don't even know who's knife that is"

"Oh really JM, John Murphy" she replies "the people have a right to know"

Just like she she pushes past him and i know for sure all hell is about to reign loose. To be honest i know murphy is a jerk but that doesn't mean he killed wells. As Bellamy said there is more than one murder in this camp.

We hurried outside to find Clarke already at murphy's throat. The accusations began to fly as every stood back in shock. Of course he began to deny it keeping to the grounder story. The argument continued bringing in all of his murder attempts into it, jasper being on of them.

"You know what i don't have to answer to you, i don't have to answer to anyone" he yelled out trying to storm off.

"Come again" Bellamy speaks up arms crossed.

"Bellamy look i'm telling you i didn't do this" Murphy says moving towards him.

"They found his fingers on the ground with you knife" Bellamy mumbles to him.

It was true the evidence all pointed to murphy. For some reason i still wasn't convinced of murphy's guilt. I know he was an ass but still we were talking about accusations of murder.

"Is this the type of society that we want" Clarke addressed the growing crowd.

"You say there should be no rules does that mean we can kill each other without punishment" she continued.

"I already told you i didn't kill anyone" murphy argues charging forward.

"I say we float him" a voice from the crowd calls out.

It was followed by of chorus of agreement. This was going downhill fast.

"Thats not what i'm saying" Clarke argued.

"Why not?" A guy speaks up "why not its justice he deserves to float".

"Revenge isn't justice" Clarke desperately tries to reason.

"Its justice" the guy calls out over Clarke and everyone agrees.

"FLOAT HIM, FLOAT HIM, FLOAT HIM" he begins to chant and soon so is everyone else.

So this is how murphy meets his end not quite what i had expected. Murphy tries to run but someone trips him. As he falls the crowd swarms in to beat him. Clarke struggles to stop the crowd and i join. In the confusion someone begins to tie something around his mouth silencing him. Then people come into to this him off the ground.

They drag him over and drop him down in a small ditch in the ground. Everyone goes into a frenzy and its hard to make out whats going on. Then i realise what there doing, there going to hang him.

"NO STOP" i scream out but someone blocks my path.

They hoist murphy up on a rope still his dangling from the tree branch above. he begins to gag in pain and i continue to scream. Suddenly everyone start to chant Bellamy's name encouraging him to end murphy.

Clarke struggled to stop him but it was no use he pushed her aside as he moved towards murphy. I could see the fear in murphy's eyes are he silently begged Bellamy to stop. Suddenly Finn emerged from the woods realising what happening he rushed forward.

Then before he can reach us Bellamy kicks the create murphy was standing on out from underneath him. Clarke screamed, murphy gagged and everyone watched on some in horror others relishing in the thrill of the moment.

Clarke screamed at Bellamy shove him while Bellamy screamed back at her. Finn pushed his way through the crowd yelling for them to cut murphy down. chaos followed as a guy stepped forward to fend Finn off. Suddenly a little girl standing amongst the crowd spoke up.

"just stop okay murphy didn't kill wells I did" she yelled out and everyone fell silent.

They did in intend cut murphy down but we were now fast with a much bigger problem, murphy's rage. He wanted revenge, no actually murphy wanted blood. Clarke and Bellamy had quickly dragged charlotte away to a tent. We all knew that was not going to stop murphy. Charlotte was going to die and murphy was going to become to cold blooded killer we accused him of being only moments before.

"Bring out the girl Bellamy" murphy screamed out "Bring the girl out now".

murphy stood a few feet away from tent a looming crowd behind him. Everyone stood in silence while murphy paced rage boiling inside of him.

"You wanted a society princess" Murphy continued to scream "Let's build a society bring her out".

Then finally Bellamy emerges from the stand and moves towards murphy. Bellamy tells him to back off causing Murphy to step forward getting up into his face. It's only now I notice the real severity of murphy's injuries. His face is blood red completely covered in fresh cuts, his neck still tattooed with the marks left by the rope.

"what are you going to do Bellamy hang me" Murphy taunts.

"I was just giving the people what they wanted" Bellamy reasons.

"Yeah" murphy says quietly "That's a good idea why don't we do that right now"

He then turns to face the crowd and slowly moves towards us step by step. He goes to open his mouth and already know for sure chaos will follow his words.

"So who here wants to see the real murder hung up" Murphy calls out "All in favour?"

As I look around I notice only three hands rise, those hands belonging to murphy's friends. Everyone else has suddenly decided against "justice" now that the life of a little girl hangs on the balance. I shared a concerned look with Monty we both knew this was going to end badly.

"I see so its okay to string me up for nothing" Murphy screams "but when this little bitch confesses you want to let her walk"

"Cowards all of you-" Murphy starts.

"Hey Murphy" Bellamy calls out over Murphy his deep voice silencing him. "Murphy, it's over"

"Whatever you say boss" Murphy mumbles.

As Bellamy goes to walk away but murphy follows him picking a log swinging straight into the back of Bellamy's head. Octavia screams and goes to jump forward jasper jumping in front to defend her but Murphy sucker punches him to the face.

"You son a bitc-" I go to scream but Someone covers my mouth pulling me back.

Murphy charges over to the tent and pulls up one side to reveal that charlotte has fled along with Clarke and Finn. Murphy starts to scream out her name overcome by rage and starts to threaten her life.

Soon after Murphy and his crew left, in a moment of craziness I followed. Soon enough night fell and I lost sight of them. In fear I started to run forward until I spotted Clarke, Bellamy, Finn and charlotte all by a cliff's edge in the distance. As I run forward whole body being soaked by the pouring rain I spot fires behind me, Murphy.

"Bellamy" He calls out stepping into the clearing, I pause at the tree line.

"You cannot fight all of us give her up" Murphy says.

"Maybe not but I guarantee I'll take a few of you with me" Bellamy replies.

"BELLAMY STOP!" Clarke calls running out of woods Finn on her heels.

"This has gone to far" Clarke continued "just calm down we'll talk about this".

Everyone paused as I watched on I horror eyes flicking from side and side. Suddenly Murphy grabbed Clarke and held his knife to her throat.

"I'm sick of listening to you talk" Murphy mumbled.

"Let her go" Finn yelled.

"Back off" Murphy threatened waving his knife around "I will slit her throat"

"No please don't hurt her" Charlotte begged.

"Don't hurt her" Murphy says "okay I'll make you a deal you come with me right now I will let her go"

"Don't do it charlotte" Clarke begged.

Bellamy reached his hand out to stop her moving forward. She begins to thrash against his grasp telling him that she had to do it. Finally she holds still and lets go stepping forward to talk to murphy.

"Murphy this is not happening" Bellamy demands.

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore" Charlotte says "Not because of me, not after what I did"

She then turns around and runs straight of the Cliffside. I scream and run back into the forest I couldn't stand and around watch what happens next. After what felt like forever I spot camp in the distance.

When I make it inside i finally find jasper but not how i expected. Right in front of me is jasper with his lips locked with Octavia's. I feel to my chest get heavy and the tears begin to fall. I run outside behind the drop ship as fast as I can before leaning against wall.

Suddenly Monty appears worried like hell for me since ive been missing all day. Then he notices the tears and pulled me into a tight hug as I sobbed into his chest. It had been one hell of day and I just couldn't handle it anymore.

"What's wrong" Monty asked softly.

"Ch-charlotte she's dead" I stuttered out through the sobs.

"Dead?" he asked horrified.

"She jumped off a cliff" I manage to get out.

"Why didn't you find jasper?" Monty questions

At this I lift my head off his chest and look straight in his eyes and say only word but it manages to sum up everything perfectly,

"Octavia"

"Oh " Monty whispers back, oh indeed Monty oh indeed.

WORD COUNT: 1838


	13. 12

_**HAYDEN**_

After alot of begging monty ended up convincing me to follow him back inside. Since he knew jasper was in the drop ship he took me back the tent him and jasper shared. I quickly sat down on one of the beds and curled up into a little ball. I knew Monty wanted me to explain what happened but I also knew he was way to nice to ask about it, so I just decided to tell anyway.

"Murphy found them by a cliff-face" I started.

"hayd-" Monty says cutting me off.

"Clarke tried to reason but murphy put a knife to her throat, charlotte couldn't take it anymore she walked off the cliff" I continued explaining.

This was all exceptionally horrific but it reality my breakdown had more to do with something completely different. That some thing different was Jasper Freaking Jordan and his new found love of the one and only brat child Octavia Blake. I mean sure I should of seen it coming a mile away. I probably did seeing it coming it but just wasn't important. I didn't think it would ever bother me the way it was right now.

"she kissed him, he kissed her, they kissed" I rambled not knowing how to explain the situation.

"Wait Octavia and Jasper?" He exclaimed completely shocked.

His reaction confused me even more I had thought everyone had predicted it. That Octavia and Jasper was going to happen inedibility. I had thought if anyone would known it would be Monty they were best friends after all.

"But jasper doesn't like Octavia he likes yo-" Monty rambles out before stopping mid-word.

"well whoever he use to like he cleary doesn't care to much about them now" I grumble, this causing Monty to pull back into his chest.

"Hade I have to ask why do you care?" Monty asks.

"I don't know I just I think I lik-" I say before getting cut by the someone else coming to the tent.

I'm sure you only need one guess to figure out who it was, that's right jasper. Though I suppose this was to be expected it is his tent after all. His eyes darkened as they took in the sight of Monty holding me close, his reaction confused me greatly. Monty held his hands up in surrender but Jasper still continued to burn holes through his skull with his eyes.

"What is this?" He asked sounding almost jealous.

I shook the ridiculous thought from head the second it appeared. Jasper was not jealous of my bond with Monty, he had Octavia. Also besides Monty was my best friend I wasn't making out with him in my spare time.

"It's not what it looks like jasper she was just ups-" Monty begins to explain.

"Have you been crying?" Jasper asks voice suddenly going concerned.

"No" I quickly denied.

"Yes you have what's wrong Hayden?" He asks reaching forward to comfort me but I flinch away from his touch.

"I have to go and umm yeah do that thing bye" I mumble before bolting out the door.

I know it was wrong but how was I going to explain myself, like oh you know I just saw you and Octavia kissing now I'm being all jealous and crying so how was your day? Yeah no thanks leaving was the better option.

 _ **JASPER**_

I was beyond confused why had Hayden just run off, she was never like that. Most importantly why was she upset, i hating seeing her upset. Something i hated more was the fact that she ran to monty instead of me, i know i was being petty and jealous but i couldn't help it when it came to Hayden.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay? Do i have to attempt to hurt someone for her?" I question monty desperate for answers.

"Jasper just lea-" he tries to says before i cut him off.

"Leave it are you kidding me she's upset i want to know why?" I say moving a hand up to fix my goggles in frustration.

"Jasper you don't want to know" Monty tried to reason.

"Just tell me" i beg.

"You" He says.

"What?" I reply confused.

"You, she's upset because of you" Monty explains.

"Oh" i whisper.

I'd hurt Hayden and i honestly i had no idea what i'd done. Though i knew the second i found out i go find her and apologise a billion times even if i didn't believe i had done anything wrong. It didn't matter what i thought I wasn't going to lose Hayden. I couldn't even bear the mere thought of such a thing ever happening.

"But how? I mean what did i do?" I beg him for answers.

"Octavia" he begins to say.

"Octavia what about he-" i interrupt.

"She saw you kiss her" He says over me.

Oh god but how could of Hayden seen that. Actually scratch that it didn't matter how because she's seen it all wrong i didn't kiss octavia. Why would i she's not the one i care about. Octavia kissed me, i pushed her away and then proceeded to explain that i had feelings for someone else.

"What are you doing jasper last time i checked you liked Hayden not octavia" monty asks clearly confused.

"I do like hay-" i start.

"Wasn't it just a day ago you kept me up all night so you could rant about how much you loved the colour of her eyes and the way she smiled" Monty exclaimed.

"Yeah" i say blushing a little.

"So what changed your mind cause last thing i knew you were hopelessly in love with Hayden" he says voice raising the slightest "Not octavia"

"I am-" i attempt to explain.

"Okay so maybe you changed your mind gave up but it would be nice if you told me we are best friends aren't we" Monty says sounding hurt.

"Yes just let me explain" i finally get out. "I didn't kiss octavia she kissed me"

"Of course i didn't kiss her monty we both know its true i have feelings for Hayden"

"Then why are you standing her telling me that" He exclaims like i'm some kind of idiot.

"What do you mean Monty?"

"Don't you get it Hayden is upset about it so go tell her the truth"

"The whole truth?"

"Yes she was clearly jealous that has to mean something"

"You think she li-"

"Yes now go"

I take off out of the tent desperate to find Hayden i'm not sure if Monty's right of not but its worth of shot isn't it. I mean I've been waiting for a sign she feels the same for years i'm not going to waste this.


	14. 13

_**HAYDEN**_

I once a hurry outside everyone is in a panic running around in excitement. From the words i can make out i realise that a ship from the ark fell from the sky. Everyone is hurrying to collect their stuff desperate to go out and look for it.

I run to my tent to join in. I hadn't had much of a chance to think about what the ark as of late. I had assumed it was a world well and truly in my past. I hadn't spared a thought for the father i left behind who probably couldn't sleep at the thought of me in danger. Thinking about it make me feel sick to the stomach how could i have been so inconsiderate.

The ship was going to have a radio which meant contact with the ark and the chance to hear my father's voice one more time. The mere thought made me go crazy with adrenaline and i decided on heading off on my own. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the nearest exit.

On my way i spotted jasper clearly searching for someone for a second i almost went over to question it, but my determination was to strong to be wavered by such distractions. Once outside the wall i started to navigate myself in the direction everyone suspected the ship crashed.

I had been walking for what seemed like hours and it felt like i was getting even further away from the "ridge" i was supposed to be going over. I admit the worry was starting to set in. My spare of the moment choice was going to have some serious consequences if i didn't figure out were i was soon.

Id always been like this act first think later. Though on the ark it wasn't really possible to get lost in grounder filled woods. the worst problem i could get myself in, getting arrested, i already done and it was half as bad as this.

The trees were starting to blur together all looking the same as the next. I'd only been outside the wall once and even then i had other people with me. I was hungry, dehydrated and absolutely exhausted.

As i rounded another tree my ear picked up a familiar sound, running water. Normally the fear of lake monsters and other such things would of sent me running but as this point my desperation has reached a whole new level. I tried my best to locate the source of the sound and was surprisingly successful.

Finally i came to the edge of a small stream flowing down along the landscape. I almost screamed for joy crouching down to grab the water into my hands in serious need of a drink. Just as my hands come up to met my lips i heard a rustle in the trees behind me.

Suddenly i was tackled and thrown to the ground. My attacker brought a hand to my mouth silencing me giving me a quiet shhh. I looked into their face eyes scanning across it the bruises and scars making them almost unrecognisable. Almost being the key word the second his eyes meet mine i knew exactly who this was, John Murphy.

 _ **JASPER**_

No matter where i looked i just couldn't find her. Once sunrise was upon us my hope had long since disintegrated and the fear has set in.

If she wasn't her that meant she was out there were every step she took brought her closer to danger. The only thing keeping me from the insanity was the hope she'd joined up with the search party and of course monty's calm down jasper she'll be fine speech.

"Calm down!" I exclaim "She's out there all alone in grounder territory she could get hurt"

"She can take care of herself jasper" Monty tries to reason

"This Hayden were talking about she's hopeless" I argued back.

"Thats not exactly the best words you could use"

"I know i know but she's not exactly prepared to deal with grounders is she"

"No but she's smart and i wouldn't doubt her chances"

"Her chances?"

"Perhaps this is the perfect chance for to learn how to survive you cant shelter her for ever especially not down here" He explains

"The hell i cant" I say ending the conversation.

Hayden shouldn't have to do this all by herself, but as per usual she just acted on the spot. For once cant she just be logical i swear I'm going to go insane worrying about her all the time.

 _ **HAYDEN**_

Murphy waited awhile before daring to speak. I'd admit id spent the whole time considering biting into the hand that covered my mouth holding in all the things i wanted to scream at him.

"I'll take my hand off if you promise not to scream" He says, but i only glare back trying to convey every bit of hate i felt towards him in one look.

"Okay maybe not but doesn't matter i can wait all day sweetheart" He continues taunting me.

With one look i realise he was serious and i wasn't exactly the patient type so i gave in with a nod of my head promising to remain quiet. He warily moved his hand off waiting for the anger to burst out but it didn't.

"Okay i know you think I'm a monster and all but listen to me you need to get out of here there's grounders everywhere you'd be dead if i didn't shut you up" He rants.

"What? Why in the hell would you save me?" I ask confused.

"I did bad things i know but i not a monster I'm wasn't going to let you die" He explains.

"Yeah thats a little hard to believe" I say jabbing a finger at his chest.

"I know i know it doesn't matter why are you out here" He asks.

"Umm...ahh" I say slightly embarrassed "i got lost".

He rolls his eyes causing my death glare to return. Out of all the people who could of found me out here it had to be him. The only one of us who had no problem killing a child let alone someone like me.

"I know the way i can take you back" He offers "You know it you want?"

I didn't want it, i hated the mere thought of putting trust into him. Though it seemed like i didn't have much of an option. As much as it pains me to say it murphy was my best chance of getting back alive.

"Fine" I reply and suddenly were up and moving with promises of making it back by nightfall.


End file.
